Weeabus
Every now and then, a Customercon will for whatever reason (often due to a head injury) develop a fascination with some aspect of Earth culture. This is despite their not only being alien space robots, but also the majority of them having never been to Earth. Weabus is one such example, being obsessed with all things Japanese to an unhealthy degree. Whenever he’s not off blowing stuff up as Customercons are want to do, Weeabus spends his time stuffing his face with cheep instant ramen noodles and pocky (despite not needing to eat or, for that matter, even having a mouth) while watching bootleg videos of whatever is the cool new anime that all the cool kids are watching or playing JRPGs on his ship’s computer. He buys mass quantities of paraphernalia associated with his hobbies, leaving his quarters festooned with posters, keychains, art books, mobile phone covers, plushies, figure pillows and disturbing anime girl figurines, all of which are scaled to humans and are thus useless to a giant robot. He has even let his obsession affect his speech patterns, to the point that he randomly inserts Japanese words into whatever he says, regardless of if it’s even appropriate or not-chan. While he remains a mere low-level Customercon minion, Weeabus has his own ambitions. He plans to one day move to Japan where he knows that he will be instantly accepted because he is Japanese in his soul (er, Spark), and then be able to make an anime based on all the awesome ideas he’s had. Oh, and he’s going to meet a totally hot Japanese girl who is into video games and really wants to hear all about his Naruto fanfic. Secretly, he is jealous of Black Crystal Pepsi Convoy, who, by the default of being a black repaint, is seen as being more Japanese. All of this has made Weeabus very unpopular with his fellow Customercons who find him to be obnoxious. It's not helped by his insistence on calling everyone by strange names. For example, Customercons become "Destrons", Fishimus Prime becomes "Fish Convoy", Wangstmuffin becomes "Hikikomori" (And is referred to as being male) and Franklin Delenor Roosevelt Minicon III, earl of ToeJaAm becomes "Hoist". It got to a point where Deep Desert That Guy ‘accidentally’ backed over him in vehicle mode in order to shut him up. Twice. Capabilities While he is a Fillor body type, Weeabus doesn’t like to use the massive chest cannon that is the type’s most powerful weapon. He claims that this is because guns lack honour and that swords are better. Instead, he is armed with a katana that he claims was hand-crafted for him by a master artisan Japanese swordsmith who folded the steel over ten thousand times. (What this actually means is that it was made in a sweatshop in Hfil by Minicons). He is actually pretty crap with a sword since all his ‘training’ comes form watching fansubbed anime. Weeabus transforms into a car that is covered in creepy anime girl decals. In this mode, he is a master Durifto, which is the Japanese art of taking as much effort as possible to turn a corner. Category:Characters Category:Customercons Category:Decepticons Category:Males Category:Bored Fish Era Category:Articles by Darthfish